Take care of him for me
by Chibi Tenshi-chan
Summary: Ryo ponders on how much he loves Sho. The little blunette confronts him and tells him how he feels. JudaixShoxRyoyaoi and incest warning


Take care for him for me…

One-shot

Sereno

Warnings: yaoi, incest, and that's pretty much it…

Author POV.

Ryo was at his usual spot after class at Duel Academy, the harbor. It was late at night and Ryo came there to do some thinking. Waves splashed lightly against the side of the

lighthouse. _Why do I feel this way? I like him more than I should. He's my brother for damn sakes! It's a sin. I'm a sinner. To fall in love with your own brother. _

_Unfortunately there's nothing I can do. Absolutely nothing…_Yes that's right. Ryo Marufuji the Kaiser of Duel Academy had fallen hard for his own little brother, Sho the boy

with sky blue hair and the brightest gleaming eyes know to man. He was an angel to Ryo. The older Marufuji looked up into the night sky. _I'm sorry that I love you so much… It _

_hurts to see though to see you sad when it was because of me… I was… just trying to hide my weakness…To show the others that the Kaiser had no weakness. I'm just_

_ pretending, to put up those walls of ice around me. To show I have now emotion. _Ryo pondered the thought on his angelic brother. He thought how Sho seemed to become

more distant even more than they were before. Sho had been making more friends since his arrival at Duel Academy. Like Judai… _Is Judai trying to take Sho away from me. _

_When we dueled each other, He was fighting for Sho, to help him gain his confidence… Sho now even calls him Aniki… I should be the one helping him, and yet I do _

_nothing…_ Ryo sighed and looked at his hands. Hands of a sinner… those words were playing over and over in his head. Soon he heard a small voice that was familiar. "Oni-san?"

The Kaiser looked behind him and saw Sho twiddling his thumbs and looking up from bangs of sky blue hair. "Sho? It's late what are you doing here?" Ryo asked kindly. Sho

gulped and responded quietly , "Oni-san… I know that you may not love me like they way I love you but if you ever need to talk I'll be there for you Oni-san…" Sho was just

about to turn till Ryo caught his wrist. "Sho… I… will keep that in mind but the truth is I do love you… more than I should…" Ryo said. Ryo's eye's shifted to the ground but then

looked up at Sho again. He pulled Sho into a kiss. Sho's eyes widened as he processed this all into his brain. _Oni-san is kissing me!_ Ryo moved his lips lightly against Sho's but

then broke off. "Sorry… I'm sorry…" Ryo apologized and let go of Sho. Sho gave him a light hug and said, "I'm the one who should be sorry Ryo because… I don't love you in

that way. I love you as an older brother… I'm truly sorry…" Ryo gave a small smile and responded, " Its okay… I understand… loving your older brother like that would be weird

wouldn't it. But could you tell me who you are in love with?" Sho gave a small blush and said, "J-Judai-kun…" Ryo smiled again. He was glad it wasn't someone who could break

his heart. The brothers talked and Ryo talked Sho into confessing his love for Judai the next day. The next day Ryo went to Judai. "Hey Ryo! What's up?" Judai asked. Ryo sighed

and said, "Look there's an angel who loves you. I love him but he doesn't like me in that way. So if he confesses… please… please take care of him for me…" Judai looked

confused but nodded his head and gave Ryo a smile. Later on in the day Sho confronted Judai. The brunette noticed him and greeted, "Hey Sho!" Judai noticed he was blushing a

lot. The Slifer started poking him. "Sho? You look like a tomato. You okay?" Judai asked with concern. "Judai-san… I… l-l-love you…" Judai just responded, "You do?" The

shyer boy just nodded his head. Ryo's words then started to play in Judai's head and he realized what Ryo was talking about. _Then though that means… Ryo was in love with _

_Sho!_ Judai finally understood. He smiled at the other Slifer. Judai brushed Sho's bangs out of his face and gave Sho a sweet kiss on the forehead. "I love you too Sho." Sho looked

up and Judai leaned in giving Sho a passionate kiss on his lips which the kiss soon became deeper. Judai begged for entrance in Sho's mouth. Sho accepted and parted his lips shyly

and let Judai's tongue wander. The brunette loved the way Sho tasted. It was sweet but not too sweet. They parted and saw Ryo standing close by. Sho blushed a dark red and

fidgeted. Judai put an arm around Sho's waist and smiled at Ryo and his little lover. " I understand what you mean Ryo. It made sense and when you said angel you weren't

kidding." Sho clamped his eyes shut as Judai massaged his hip. The massaging soon stopped as Ryo spoke. "If you break my brother's heart I'll make sure that you will never see

another day of light gain." Ryo responded. Judai laughed and said, "Don't worry Ryo. I would never break up with an angel." And with that he pulled Sho even closer to him

causing Sho's eyes to widen and the blush to darken. Ryo gave a smile and knew that Sho was in good hands. Even better than he had hoped for…

Owari-

Sereno- that was a little hard to write but I should have put more.

Ryo- Oh well what's done is done right

Judai- Sweet! I got to be with Sho!

Ryo- You know I could change my mind about you guys being together

Sho- But Oni-san don't you love Sereno? (Sorry about that line my friend was watching me while I typed this up and took over the computer and she said if I didn't leave this up she would take away my plushies from me. She looked scary...)

Ryo- blushes No I don't

Judai- I think he does

Sereno- I don't know

Sho- Oh well...

Thanks for reading! Please review if you can.


End file.
